bogoshipda
by ParkSungra
Summary: [BTS fanfcition] Tentang Jungkook yang merindukan Taehyung / Taekook.


**DESCLAIMER : BTS and Taekook is belong to God, their parents, and Bighit**

 _._

 _Kita bahkan tidak terpisah oleh jarak maupun waktu, tetapi mengapa aku merasa bahwa kau dan aku kini menjadi semakin jauh?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

beberapa menit beralalu, telah Jungkook habiskan dengan hanya memandang pada layar laptop kesayangan miliknya. Kedua onyxnya terpaku pada layar berkontras rendah itu, memandang dengan senyum tipis terukir pada bibir tipisnya. Menatap dengan penuh kerinduan pada folder berisi kumpulan foto yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Senyum tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya, bahkan terkadang ia tertawa kecil begitu bagian foto yang memalukan mendapat giliran, sungguh, Jungkook tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata dirinya pernah se _narsis_ itu, dulu. _Benar-benar memalukan_ , batinnya.

Jari-jarinya terus mengklik tombol tanda panah ke kanan untuk melihat-lihat foto selanjutnya, sampai akhirnya tanda itu hilang yang berarti foto yang kini menjadi giliran adalah gambar terakhir. Sebuah foto berisi tujuh orang terpampang dengan background pepohonan rindang serta alam yang begitu sejuk. Tujuh pemuda termasuk dirinya berada di dalam foto itu. Jungkook terpaku, ia ingat betul kapan foto itu di ambil, serta bagaimana proses sehingga foto itu akhirnya terbentuk. Membuat senyum pada bibirnya kembali merekah, matanya bergulir memandangi satu persatu wajah yang tengah menampilkan senyum terbaiknya di dalam foto. Begitu tulus dan apa adanya. Matanya meniti satu persatu wajah orang-orang yang begitu ia kenal itu, sampai akhirnya kedua onyxnya terhenti pada satu orang yang berdiri paling ujung di dalam sana.

Pemuda tampan dengan senyum kotak yang begitu khas, tersenyum bagaikan tak memiliki beban maupun dosa di dalam dirinya. Jungkook terpaku, dan entah mengapa pandangannya menjadi sendu ketika memandang sosok itu.

Kim Taehyung

Pemuda dengan senyum kotak itu bernama Kim Taehyung, kawan Jungkook yang telah lebih dulu ia kenal ketimbang lima orang lainnya di dalam foto. Wajahnya begitu tampan, dan Taehyung adalah pemuda yang begitu baik, ramah, serta mudah bersosialisasi.

Jungkook mengenal Taehyung sejak ia duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama, kala itu Jungkook yang pertama kali menyapa Taehyung ketika mereka ditempatkan di satu kelas yang sama. Taehyung adalah pribadi yang begitu riang dan baik hati, dengan wajah tampannya membuat ia menjadi populer di Sekolah Menengah Pertamanya dulu, membuat Jungkook yang notabene adalah murid pendiam pun memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapa Taehyung sehingga membuat mereka akhirnya menjadi teman sejak saat itu.

Taehyung begitu baik dengan segala sikap dan sifat luar biasa yang dimilikinya, meskipun masih sangat muda kala itu, tetapi Taehyung memiliki wawasan yang cukup luas─menurut Jungkook , karena Taehyung selalu menceritakan banyak sekali hal yang pernah di alaminya kepada Jungkook sejak saat mereka menjadi teman.

Taehyung mengaku tidak pernah mengenal Jungkook sebelumnya, karena tidak dapat dipungkiri oleh dirinya sendiri, bahwa Jungkook adalah murid yang cukup pendiam dan jarang bersosialisasi. Jungkook lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di sekolahnya untuk berada di dalam kelas, atau pergi ke kantin guna membeli beberapa makanan lalu kembali lagi ke dalam kelas. Jungkook juga bukan murid yang pintar, ia pun tidak memiliki wajah yang tampan untuk membuatnya menjadi di kenal oleh teman-teman sekolahnya. Ia hanyalah murid biasa dengan segala hal yang standar pada dirinya. Jungkook tidak memiliki banyak teman, tetapi Taehyung adalah orang pertama yang Jungkook anggap sebagai teman.

Jungkook tetap membiarkan foto itu bertahan di dalam pengelihatannya, ia memandang betul-betul wajah Taehyung di dalam foto, sembari menebak-nebak di dalam pikirannya _'sudah berapa lama aku mengenal Taehyung?'_ membuat pikirannya melayang-layang, kembali kepada masa lalu dimana Taehyung menjadikan dirinya merasa memiliki seorang teman yang sesungguhnya.

Satu tahun berlalu sejak mereka berada di dalam satu kelas yang sama di tahun terakhir Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Keputusan yang berbeda membuat mereka akhirnya memilih untuk berpisah dan menjalani masa Sekolah Menengah Atas masing-masing. Keputusan Jungkook untuk mengambil sekolah kejuruan membuatnya harus berpisah dari Taehyung. Namun tak membuat mereka untuk saling menjauhi satu sama lain, justru semenjak berpisah sekolah, Taehyung dan Jungkook menjadi lebih dekat.

Taehyung adalah tipikal orang yang sangat pandai dalam berbicara, dan Jungkook adalah pendengar yang sangat baik. Maka, ketika Taehyung dengan keadaan yang selalu tiba-tiba mengajaknya untuk pergi menemaninya kemanapun, Jungkook selalu berusaha untuk menyanggupi. Taehyung tidak pernah tertutup kepadanya, ia selalu mengutarakan apa yang tengah ia rasakan kepada Jungkook. Bagaimana suasana hatinya pada hari itu, apa yang terjadi padanya, atau hal apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada hari itu. Taehyung selalu menjabarkan secara rinci tentang apapun yang ia alami kepada Jungkook, tak peduli apakah Jungkook memberi tanggapan baik atau tidak, Taehyung tetap tak pernah berhenti bercerita. Sungguh, Jungkook tak pernah merasa keberatan meski terkadang Taehyung dengan tanpa sadar tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk berbicara, karena pada dasarnya Jungkook adalah anak yang kurang pandai dalam mengutarakan perasaannya melalui lisan seperti yang selalu Taehyung lakukan, maka Jungkook pikir berada di samping Taehyung ketika pemuda itu membutuhkannya dan menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Taehyung, sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar menganggap Taehyung sebagai teman.

Tahun pertama Sekolah Menengah Atas mereka lalui dengan begitu baik, Taehyung telah memiliki banyak sekali teman seperti yang sudah seharusnya. Namun tidak bagi Jungkook di sekolah kejuruannya. Bukan berarti ia tidak memiliki satu orang pun teman, hanya saja Jungkook merasa tidak ada satupun yang seperti Taehyung yang dapat ia temukan. Tetapi Jungkook tidak sedikitpun merasa keberatan akan hal itu, karena menurutnya suatu pertemanan akan terjalin dengan sendirinya ketika mereka saling membutuhkan antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Melakukan timbal balik yang saling menguntungkan tentu dapat membuat Jungkook tidak mengalami kesulitan dalam menghabiskan waktunya di sekolah. Jungkook mungkin pendiam, tetapi dia tidak menutup diri dari siapapun yang menawarkan sebuah hubungan timbal balik dari kata pertemanan yang menjadi sebutannya. Maka dari itu Jungkook sama sekali tidak keberatan dan kesulitan meski ia tidak memiliki banyak teman seperti Taehyung.

Tahun kedua, mereka sudah mulai disibukkan oleh berbagai macam tugas aneh yang diberikan oleh guru masing-masing di sekolah. Membuat frekuensi pertemuan antar keduanya menjadi lebih sedikit daripada sebelumnya. Taehyung menjadi begitu sibuk, pun sama halnya dengan Jungkook. Beberapa minggu mereka tidak bertemu, tidak saling menyapa pada akun sosial media, membuat mereka kehilangan kabar satu sama lain. Namun ketika akhirnya mereka kembali bersua, jarak beberapa minggu yang mereka habiskan dengan kesibukan masing-masing bagaikan hilang begitu saja. Beberapa minggu penuh tugas memuakkan bagai tak pernah ada digantikan hanya dengan satu hari penuh yang mereka habiskan bersama-sama. Selalu seperti itu hingga akhirnya keduanya lulus dari sekolah masing-masing.

.

.

Lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Atas bukan berarti mereka telah lulus dalam menjalani hidup. Pada dasarnya kehidupan adalah suatu siklus yang selalu berputar pada poros kelulusan. Ketika kau lulus sekolah dasar, itu artinya kau harus melanjutkan untuk lulus sekolah menengah pertama, kemudian dilanjutkan untuk lulus ke sekolah menengah atas, lalu dilanjutkan lagi untuk lulus dari perguruan tinggi, dan terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya kau lulus pada tahap akhir kehidupan, _Yaitu kembali kepada yang maha kuasa._ Namun proses dan perjuangan seseorang dalam menjalani kehidupan mereka masing-masinglah yang menentukan bagaimana mereka akan lulus. Taehyung memilih untuk melanjutkan studynya dengan mendaftarkan diri pada sebuah universitas elit yang cukup terkenal, sedangkan Jungkook memilih untuk melanjutkan apa yang sudah ia pelajari selama tiga tahunnya di sekolah kejuruan. Maka dari itu, mereka kembali berpisah dan memilih jalan yang berbeda.

Tetapi dunia setelah lulus sekolah itu sama sekali berbeda dengan ketika mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah seperti dulu. Mereka di haruskan untuk memilih bagaimana cara untuk melanjutkan hidup masing-masing, menempuh jalan menuju masa depan yang mereka inginkan. Mengharuskan mereka untuk lebih serius dalam mengelola berbagai macam hal, temasuk waktu yang sering mereka habiskan untuk bersenang-senang. Tidak ada lagi banyak waktu luang yang mereka miliki bahkan hanya untuk satu hari. Terlalu sibuk, terlalu banyak sesuatu yang harus mereka kerjakan, terlalu banyak tugas untuk memenuhi kewajiban dalam status baru yang mereka tanggung. Tetapi dari awal mereka memang tidak pernah mematoki waktu kapan untuk bertemu. Kapanpun, ketika mereka bisa, Taehyung maupun Jungkook akan meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar mencurahkan keluh kesah jalan menuju kedewasaan yang sedang mereka lalui. Mungkin dengan cara yang berbeda seperti yang biasa dulu mereka lakukan.

Tetapi kembali dimana waktu yang mereka habiskan dengan kesibukan masing-masing bagaikan tak pernah ada ketika kembali bertemu. Jungkook tidak pernah merasa Taehyung berubah. Taehyung tetaplah Taehyung yang selalu mencoba mengerti akan dirinya yang sedikit pendiam, tetap menjadi Taehyung yang selalu bercerita tentang apa yang ia rasakan, selalu menjadi Taehyung yang selalu menyemangati Jungkook dengan caranya yang berbeda. Tetap menjadi Taehyung yang selalu membuatnya nyaman dan merasa bagai seorang adik yang begitu di sayang ketika bersamanya. Jujur, meski Jungkook tidak pernah mengatakannya, tetapi Jungkook benar-benar menyayangi Taehyung.

.

.

Pikiran-pikiran akan masa lalu begitu saja kembali terbayang di dalam benak Jungkook ketika ia memandang wajah tampan Taehyung di dalam foto. Namun ia tidak bisa lagi menahan saat kedua onyxnya merasa begitu panas ketika mengingat semua hal yang dulu pernah mereka lalui bersama-sama.

Banyak _. Terlalu banyak._

Bagaimana ia teringat hal yang pernah ia lakukan bersama Taehyung ketika hujan turun, bagaimana ia kembali mengingat hal yang pernah ia lakukan bersama dengan Taehyung ketika malam hari tiba, bagaimana ia mengingat hal yang pernah ia lakukan bersama Taehyung ketika mereka meratapi nasib mengenaskan di malam minggu, kejutan yang gagal, tidak membawa dompet ketika akan membayar makanan, ketinggalan menonton film, atau menonton film horror di kursi pojok barisan paling depan, ban bocor, kehabisan bensin, menghabiskan waktu di jalanan yang tak tentu arah, menertawakan apapun hal yang bahkan sebenarnya tidak lucu, atau menangis hanya karena sebuah film, dan masih banyak lagi. Sungguh, banyak sekali hal yang pernah Jungkook lakukan bersama Taehyung yang kembali mengingatkan Jungkook akan sosoknya ketika ia baik sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja melakukan hal yang sama.

Begitu banyak hal menyenangkan yang sudah Taehyung lakukan bersama dengannya. Membuat air mata yang berusaha Jungkook tahan akhirnya tumpah ruah begitu ia mengingat bahwa kini mereka tak lagi melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti dulu.

Terisak, tersengguk-sengguk tanpa sadar. Betapa sedihnya Jungkook menangis. Hatinya sakit, perutnya bagai melilit, seperti udara di rampas habis dari tempatnya duduk. Kedua onyxnya memburam ditutupi puluhan air mata yang berlomba untuk turun.

Jungkook tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, mengapa ia menangis begitu hebatnya hanya karena mengingat sosok Taehyung. Taehyung bahkan masih hidup dan sehat, bernapas dan melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Tetapi kenapa hatinya begitu sesak. Begitu sakit setiap ia merasakan perasaan itu. Apa karena Jungkook merasa Taehyung tak lagi seperti dulu? Tidak, Taehyung tidak menghilang dari dunia, pun Jungkook masih sering menemukan Taehyung di akun sosial media miliknya. Tetapi kenapa, kenapa Jungkook merasa Taehyung menghilang. _Taehyung menghilang darinya._

Jungkook tidak tahu kapan hal ini terjadi. Terakhir mereka bertemu dalam keadaan yang begitu baik, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan yang lainnya. Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi, dan juga Seokjin. Pergi berpetualang bermodal kenekatan ke kota yang jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal. Menghabiskan berjam-jam waktu di dalam kereta api, membuat video menyenangkan, menceritakan banyak hal sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Jungkook ingat ketika itu, ia bahkan mengambil gambar berdua dengan Taehyung sebelum mereka meminta tolong seorang warga untuk mengambil gambar mereka bertujuh. Mereka sungguh berada dalam keadaan baik tanpa melewatkan pertikaian kecil apapun bahkan sampai akhirnya kembali ke kediaman masing-masing.

Pun, beberapa hari setelah satu hari penuh pertualangan yang mereka habiskan bersama-sama. Mereka tetap berhubungan baik dan memutuskan untuk bertemu kembali, bersama-sama lengkap dengan lima orang member lainnya. Apa mungkin pada saat itulah Jungkook melakukan kesalahan yang tidak ia sadari kepada Taehyung? Di saat Taehyung terlihat sibuk memainkan ponsel pintarnya sedangkan Jungkook sendiri sibuk menonton film? Ketika Taehyung dengan air muka yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik meminta izin untuk kembali lebih dulu tanpa persetujuan dari yang lainnya. Apa mungkin di sanalah Jungkook melakukan kesalahan? Memilih untuk membiarkan Taehyung pergi tanpa mencegahnya tetap tinggal? Memilih membiarkannya pergi tanpa berniat untuk menyusulnya kembali lebih dulu? Mungkinkah?

Jungkook masih menimang-nimang itu semua, apa benar pada hari itu Jungkook telah berbuat salah kepada Taehyung? Atau Jungkook mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Taehyung marah dan sakit hati? Jungkook tidak tahu, ia tidak pernah tahu jika sejak hari itu semuanya akan berakhir menjadi seperti sekarang.

Jungkook memang tidak sedekat itu dengan kelima teman yang lain, tetapi ia merasa cukup dekat dengan Taehyung. Taehyung yang mengenalkan Jungkook kepada Namjoon, Jimin, Seokjin, Yoongi, dan Hoseok. Keberadaan Taehyung yang selalu membuat Jungkook merasa tidak menjadi orang asing di antara lima yang lainnya, Taehyung selalu meyakini Jungkook bahwa ia diterima oleh yang lainnya, semua berkat Taehyung. Jungkook merasa dia bukanlah apa-apa tanpa Taehyung.

Taehyung bahkan satu-satunya orang yang menjenguk Jungkook ketika ia sakit. Datang secara mengejutkan tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu sambil membawa beberapa Buah-buahan kepadanya. Menemani Jungkook tanpa takut tertular penyakitnya, memberinya semangat, memberinya nasehat, dan membuat ia merasa memiliki seseorang teman yang begitu tulus menyayanginya.

Namun kini, ketika Jungkook benar-benar sedang di dalam keadaan terburuknya dan begitu membutuhkan Taehyung, Taehyung tidak bisa lagi datang untuk menolongnya, tidak lagi datang untuk menghiburnya, tidak lagi datang untuk memberinya semangat dan ketenangan untuknya. Taehyung tidak lagi menghubunginya bahkan setelah tiga bulan berlalu.

Dengan itu, bolehkah Jungkook merasa khawatir? Anggaplah dia sedikit berlebihan tetapi sungguh, Jungkook hanya benar-benar khawatir, dan begitu takut. Ia takut kehilangan Taehyung, _ia takut ditinggal Taehyung._ Tolong katakan bahwa ini semua hanya ketakutan Jungkook semata. Karena saat ini hanya itu yang benar-benar Jungkook harapkan dari semua pikiran buruknya.

Jungkook hanya ingin tahu, apa yang membuat Taehyung berubah, apa yang membuat Taehyung tidak lagi menghubunginya? Apa yang membuat Taehyung kembali lebih dulu waktu itu, tetapi Jungkook tidak mendapatkan jawabannya. Ia hanya ingin meminta maaf jika benar ia telah berbuat salah dan tidak menyadarinya kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung pernah berkata; _"Aku Tidak akan pernah bisa marah kepadamu, Kook. Sama seperti ibuku, meskipun terkadang beliau begitu mengesalkan, aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah terhadapnya. Akupun sama seperti itu kepadamu."_ dan itu adalah hal yang sama pula dengan yang Jungkook rasakan kepada Taehyung, bahwa Jungkook tidak akan pernah bisa marah kepada Taehyung, apapun alasannya karena bagi Jungkook Taehyung adalah seseorang yang lebih daripada sekedar teman untuknya.

Jungkook tidak pernah menggunakan kata 'sahabat' untuk menyebut siapa itu Taehyung, karena ia pun merasa tidak sedekat itu dengan Taehyung untuk dikatakan sebagai sahabat. Bukankah sahabat itu melebihi batas dari pertemanan? Jungkook mungkin menganggap Taehyung sebagai sahabatnya tetapi ia tidak tahu apakah hal seperti itu berlaku untuk Taehyung kepada Jungkook juga atau tidak. Jungkook begitu takut bahwa hanya ia yang menganggap Taehyung sebagai sahabatnya sedangkan tidak dengan Taehyung. Namun Jungkook tidak begitu mempermasalahkan akan sebuah kata bertuliskan sahabat. Sebab baginya Taehyung sendiri lebih dari seorang teman untuknya.

Jungkook menyeka air matanya yang masih sibuk berlomba dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia mengambil ponsel pintar berwarna hitam miliknya yang tergeletak pasrah di atas ranjang. Menekan beberapa angka pada touchscreen miliknya, dan menyentuh tombol panggilan pada sederet nomor yang sudah ia ketik sebelumnya. Mengarahkan benda persegi itu pada telinganya, menunggu beberapa saat bersama bunyi panggilan keluar dari ponselnya. Satu menit berlalu dengan nada tunggu panggilan keluar bersama isakan-isakan kecil yang masih keluar dari sela bibirnya, hingga akhirnya nada tunggu yang terdengar berhenti, Jungkook menarik napas. Dan dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis Jungkook berucap,

" _Taehyungie apa kabar? Aku merindukanmu."_

.

.

* * *

 _ **Aku hanyalah Jungkook dan segala ketakutannya di dalam cerita ini.**_


End file.
